ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Chromastone
Chromastone is a Crystalsapien that was sampled from Sugilite. Some say MorOtesi is his home planet, but MorOtesi is only a legend. Chromastone has no home planet, or even a real species, since Sugilite is the only real Crystalsapien. Appearance Chromastone is a silicon based alien made of extremely durable crystal. His body is overall purple, with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face are magenta, and he also sports six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head that resembles a horn. His face consists of a mouth and one large green eye at the center. In Omniverse, Chromastone's first appearance looks exactly the same as he was in Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien'' except that the crystals on his back and head are much longer. In A New Dawn, Chromastone gets a new appearance. He now wears a green jumpsuit. He also has three spikes on his shoulder and arms. He also wears green gauntlets on his wrists and legs. His knees now have spikes. His face now has a magenta chin that also resembles a mouth guard, and four spikes on his head. He now speaks without moving his mouth at all. The Omnitrix is now on his right pectoral. The Prototype Omnitrix/Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol used to be on Chromastone's chest. In, BTAD, he has his OV appearance. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks like his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance but with four instead of two chest shards. His elbow now extends from his arms, similar to XLR8. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Omniverse appearance but with a green belt and black pants. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his Omniverse appearance, but his crystals are green. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but with his ''Omniverse ''crystals. He is more muscular, notably on his arms. The Omnimatrix IV symbol is on a black and green sash, while the crystals on his chest have been moved below his neck. Negative Chromastone has a paler purple to his body, as well as a red eye. In Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes, he has his ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance. In Ben 10: Legends of the Omnitrix, his rocks are brown and his crystals are green. His forearms are made of crystal. In Ben Ten: Enter the Ultimatrix, he has his second Omniverse appearance, but the mouth guard and spikes on the side of his head only appear in space, and his hands are like in UAF. Also, his clothing has been replaced by Diamondhead's outfit in the same series, but with sleeves. It covers all the purple area except on the head. In the episode ''Gems vs. Plumbers, ''his pink areas turn red-purple when he absorbs Garnet's gemstone. This also causes him to have a red gem and a blue gem on the front of his shoulders, one per shoulder. Powers and Abilities Chromastone has the ability to allow energy to phase through his body without harm, as well as absorb various forms of energy and channel it into ultraviolet beams, which can annihilate entire turrets or melt through a truck trailer. He can also project a beam of light for illumination purposes. As seen in ''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Chromastone can launch the blasts without absorbing anything, but to a limited extent. In Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks, Chromastone was revealed to be capable of manipulating the energy into bolts, rather than beams, as well as generating an energy blast expanding out in a 360 degree radius, creating an energy shield, and wielding energy fists. Chromastone has very dense, crystallic skin, which gives him enhanced durability. Chromastone possesses enhanced strength. Chromastone is capable of flight. Although it isn't one of Chromastone's natural abilities, just an intervention of the Omnitrix, Chromastone transformed into Diamondhead after Vilgax shattered him. According to Tetrax, Chromastone has "beyond" more abilities than the ones that are known. Gif]] Weaknesses Chromastone is unable to absorb energy when not expecting it or is too weak to do so. As shown in Fame, Chromastone cannot absorb electricity being conducted by water. Chromastone has a limit to how much energy he can absorb at once, as shown in Enemy of My Frenemy, where he tried to absorb the energy of the sorcerer's engine, but was instead disintegrated. Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Chromastone in Let War Commence, Pt 2 to prevent Vilgax from escaping once again in his ship. Chromastone successfully makes the ship explode, but he flies back to Earth, thinking that Vilgax is not dead. Albedo first uses Chromastone in Harangue; Our Future Mayor to escape his destroyed laboratory. He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal (by Ben), and Eric Bauza (by Albedo). Ben 10: Alien Defender *Forever and Forever... (first reappearance) Jax 10 He is one of Jax's original ten. Appearances In The Circus Chromastone is used to fight Stilts. In Hunted (Jax 10) He's used to fight Khyber. In The Secret of Chromastone (Jax 10) He is used very briefly. And later he fights Vilgax. Ben 10: Omniverse Unlimited He appears in Moving On: Part 1 to be tested on with a new Plumber weapon. Ben 10: Alien Generation He is set to appear in the end of season 2/and season 3 having his OV look 11 year old Chromastone looks the same as Present Chromastone but having shorter spikes, like his AF/UA look Ben 10: Aliens He is confirmed to appear. In the series, he is also going to be destroyed like in Vengance of Vilgax, ''but Diamondhead replaces him for a little while. Albedo 10 Appearances *Attack of Eunice Ben 10: Superverse He will appear in the season 1 finale of Ben 10: Superverse but his first appearence is brief. John Smith 10 Chromastone is unlocked when Hex's spell destroys Diamondhead. He is used to absorb energy, and is specifically used to absorb mana blasts, almost always used against Hex. Appearances By John *Tough Luck (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 1 (John Smith 10) *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) *Fame (John Smith 10) (on TV) *Basic Training (John Smith 10) *Time Walker *Be-Knighted (John Smith 10) *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 1 *Andreas' Fault (John Smith 10) *Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) *Knight's Temple *The Flame Keepers' Circle (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) *John Smith 10 Christmas Special By Julie *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John *Heroes United Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *En Garde *Enemy of My Frenemy (John Smith 10) *Duel of the Fates *Distress *Trip to Naboo *General John By Ultimate John *Ultimate John (episode) *On Ice Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Pacifista (episode) (first re-appearance) *Xavier Institute By John *Round Five Part 2 (accidental transformation) (goes Ultimate) Phantom Watch By John *The Second Round (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) By Warmatrix Drone *True Colors *The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) Ancient Times By Neontrix Drone *Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2 (first re-appearance) By John *Will to Fight the Knight Spacewalker By John *Azarath Metrion Zinthos (first re-appearance) (by clone 1) By Ben *A Little Like Home *Omni War Kingdom Hearts By John *Cave of Wonders (first re-appearance) *Darkside (episode) *Twilight to Dusk By Kairi *7 Princesses of Heart *End of the World Part 3 *Castle Oblivion (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Light Cream) *Mind Games (John Smith 10) *Symphony of Sorcery *Castle of Dreams *Organization XIII Part 2 Omniverse * Mud is Thicker Than Water (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Charm the King John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Chromastone is first used to power the Sister Ray. Appearances Summoned by Dr. Eggman *Escape From Junon (destroyed) By John *Lifestream *Friends (JSXFF) *Ultimate Power (JSXFF) (goes Ultimate) *Phantom's Wrath Part 3 (by clone 1) Jane Smith 10 Chromastone is one of her original 10. *Howl of the Wolf (first appearance) *Side Effects (Jane Smith 10) * Absolute Power Part 2 (Jane Smith 10) Ben 10/Generator Rex: Omniverse Chromastone will appear Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Wrath of the Xenocytes (first reappearance) *Ben 10: Ultimate Protector 4 Multi Omniverses (by POTO Ben) *A Trip To...Nowhere *Timeline Takeover (by Gwen 10) *Controlled Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *Let War Commence, Pt 2 (first re-appearance) *Harangue; Our Future Mayor (by Albedo) *Blukic and Driba Go to Perplexahedron Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes * Legacy (first re-appearance) * Child's Play Brandon 10 Alien Force *A Familiar Face (First Appearance by Brandon Clone) *Trapped in the Capture (First Appearance by Brandon) *The Magic Within *Conquest of the Conqueror Part 2 Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity In Rematch Rampage, Chromastone defeated Rojo and freed Gwen, Kevin, and Julie. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Chromastone's appearance hasn't changed much. Appearances *TBA Ben 10 omniverse force *Albeno Gallery Chromastonecolour.gif Chromastonen10.png|Noah 10 HotCross.png|mega ugly chromastone|link=muc Chromastone1.png chromastone3.png|Chromastone in keith 10 SHCS.png|In singlehanded Dennis as Chromastone.png|Dennis as Chormastone Chromastone Meme.PNG 230px-Chromastone in Omniverse.png Chromastone in the New Life.png 20100724225113!Chromastone.jpg ChromastoneTrappedCapture.png|Chromastone fighting off The Creator in Trapped in the Capture Chromastone BTUP.png|In ''Ben 10: Ultimate Power Chromastonehologramunpixel.PNG Real Chromastone.jpg 20100724225113!Chromastone.jpg Diamondhead vs chromastone.PNG Chromastone req.png BTDW Chromastone.png|Chromastone in BTDW Csreo19.PNG|in Reo 19 BTE Chromastone.png|Chromastone in BTE ChromastonePose.png|Happy Chromastone Fest! ChromastoneEnergyFists.png|Chromastone Energy Fists ChromastoneDestroyed.png|Chromastone Destroyed ChromastoneMeme.png|Chromastone Meme Absorb chromastone.png BTANSchromastone.PNG|in BTANS Chromastone (OV).png Chromastone (8).png Chromastone for GWaaBB.png|In BTEU.